


勾引承欢

by charliexin



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliexin/pseuds/charliexin
Summary: 私设！！！！！回归贺文正泰不可能分手！lof：茶崽ya
Relationships: 田柾国/金泰亨
Kudos: 25





	勾引承欢

昨晚田柾国又做梦了，梦到了金泰亨。梦里的金泰亨眉眼里全是暧昧，在他按在身下承欢，一双笔直白皙的小腿勾着他的腰，下身还不老实地蹭着他的性器，抱着他的脖子在他耳边轻轻吐着气，语气里带着张扬和挑衅

“柾国啊......有本事喜欢我，没本事上我嘛”

田柾国醒来时，看着身下潮湿的床单有些无奈，喝了杯冰水才把体内那股子火压下去。田柾国揉了揉太阳穴，闭着眼小息

都分手两个星期了啊，怎么还是忍不住想他

田柾国和金泰亨的分手算不上多意外。毕竟人在娱乐圈，各方的压力堆在身上，也不是谁都能承受得住的

田柾国打开手机刷weverse，第一条帖子就是被金泰亨翻牌过的

“柾国和泰亨怎么啦？有没有闹别扭啊？”

他和金泰亨的疏离已经到了连粉丝都看出来的地步了吗？

田柾国有些苦涩，顺手往下滑，想看看金泰亨的回复

V：想他了

田柾国的呼吸停滞了一瞬，把那三个字来回看了好几遍，还用手机截屏下来了，就怕金泰亨待会反应过来删了

想他了

这三个字像是有魔力一样，萦绕在田柾国的脑海里

田柾国不知道自己当初提分手的时候究竟是花了多大的勇气，也不知道用了多少时间和毅力才下定决心不去打扰金泰亨

但是就这么短短的三个字，却轻而易举的让他的决心崩塌

真是败给金泰亨了

这是田柾国在敲响金泰亨家门的时候心里唯一的念头

“柾国？你来了呀”门还没开，金泰亨却已经知道来的人是谁，显然金泰亨这是在等他

时隔半个月再次见到金泰亨，田柾国的心情却还是像当初和金泰亨告白时一样紧张，但是早已经没有当年的青涩了

“哥......”田柾国话还没说完，就被金泰亨猛的压在了门板上，撞得他有些疼，还没等他说话，金泰亨就趁着他分神的功夫吻了上来，柔软灵活的粉舌轻车熟路地探进他的嘴巴，吮住他的舌根狠狠一吸，发出了一声满足的哼声之后离开了他的嘴巴，短短不过几秒钟的时间，金泰亨却好像是动了情，眼尾烧起了红晕。手指不安分地在田柾国在田柾国胸前打转

“柾国啊，今晚不走了好不好？”

田柾国有些无可奈何，“哥，我们分手了”

像是早就料到了田柾国会这么说，金泰亨又亲了亲田柾国，“如果你不是因为看到我的回复的话，你会来吗？”

“我说我想你，你就来了”

“田柾国，你还喜欢我的对不对？”

田柾国没有回答，也不知道怎么回答

“田柾国我们复合吧”

“你答应我的话，今晚允许随便你做”

田柾国对金泰亨从来都是无条件宠溺，不然金泰亨也就不会有了今天这般恃宠而骄的底气

分别了那么久，也忍了那么久，田柾国实在是忍不住了

田柾国腰部用了巧劲，把自己和金泰亨的位置颠倒了一下，搂着金泰亨的腰就吻了上去，田柾国的吻和他本人乖巧的长相特别不符，像是要把金泰亨拆之入腹一般，暴戾地蹂躏着金泰亨唇上的每一块肌肤，金泰亨在他的攻势之下软了腰，腿也站不住了，撒娇一样用膝盖去蹭了蹭田柾国半勃的性器，“抱我嘛”

“哥你最好祈祷今晚你嗓子不会哑”田柾国拖着金泰亨的臀部把他抱起来，把他扔到床上去

金泰亨看着附身在上的田柾国眼睛里是藏不住的开心，他抬起脚踝往田柾国的性器上轻轻蹭了蹭，“柾国，你好慢啊，还做不做了呀”

田柾国的眸光暗了暗，解开了金泰亨衬衫的扣子，“哥，少说几句，待会没力气叫了”

金泰亨的皮肤很好，像是被牛奶泡过一样，又白又滑，摸起来和丝绸一样，田柾国在性事里总是喜欢去掐他的腰，每次都会给掐出一个红印子，殷红落在金泰亨白嫩的皮肤上身上勾人的紧，总是能激发田柾国的凌虐欲

“唔嗯...啊”金泰亨看着胸前那毛茸茸脑袋，差点就这么缴械出来了

“田柾国......嗯啊...吸不出来奶的......嗯你”金泰亨的身子敏感的要死，被田柾国舔着乳头，爽的已经快要到达顶峰了

田柾国的舌头夹杂着热气在金泰亨的乳头上舔来舔去，还时不时轻轻咬一下，吮一口，小小的乳头已经被田柾国舔的硬硬的，甚至还肿了一点，带着水光粉嫩嫩的刺激着田柾国。金泰亨浑身上下像是过电了一样软的不行，止不住地颤栗，一双手无力地推着田柾国

田柾国看金泰亨逐渐潮红的脸和失控的表情就知道他快要到了，收回了做恶的舌头

被吊在了高潮快感边缘的金泰亨难受的不行，哼唧着用腹部去蹭田柾国，有些委屈地看着田柾国，开口也是软乎乎的

“柾国......我要...”

田柾国不如他的愿，就这么静静地看着金泰亨，明知道他难受的要死，却还时不时轻微抚慰金泰亨作为挑逗

金泰亨被田柾国这么有一下没一下的触碰刺激的前段开始湿淋淋地冒水，裤子被顶了起来，上面被水渍染上了暗色

金泰亨快被折磨的哭出来了，伸出手想打算自己解决，却被田柾国抓住了

“还记得你说什么了吗哥？我同意你自己玩自己了吗？”

金泰亨难受的扭了几下腰，“那你快点嘛”

“金泰亨”田柾国有些严肃地看着金泰亨，“你发的那条评论，是不是故意给我看的？”

金泰亨哼了一声，用些难受“不然我给谁看？”

田柾国的神色陡然爆发出一股暴戾来，狠狠蹂躏了金泰亨的腰，喘着粗气地对着金泰亨说，“你就是吃准我惯着你”

金泰亨有些得意地抱住田柾国的脖子，凑上前去和他磨着鼻尖，唇齿之间全是喷洒出的热气，“嗯，你惯的”

被偏爱的都有恃无恐，更何况他是被独宠的那个

田柾国给了他恃宠而骄的底气

“真是不能把你放出去，不然要勾引上多少男人”田柾国脱下了金泰亨已经退到膝弯的裤子

金泰亨来劲了，抱着自己的膝盖往两侧掰，成一个门户大开的动作，把收缩的水淋淋的小穴全部暴露在田柾国的眼下，金泰亨的手指在穴口处轻轻打着转，“嗯～只勾引你”

田柾国被金泰亨撩拨得不行，也忍不住了。用手指沾了点润滑剂轻轻在穴口处摩挲，时不时伸进去那么一小截，往柔软的嫩肉上轻轻勾一勾，然后又退出来，就是不给金泰亨痛快。金泰亨受不住，一直在颤栗，哼哼唧唧地哭着，身体总是不自觉的迎合田柾国进入的动作，希望可以把田柾国的手指吞的更深一点，退出的时候粉嫩的小穴还会猛的收缩一下，有些舍不得田柾国的离开

“田柾国......呜啊......嗯...你...不是人”金泰亨眼泪都快下来了，雾气已经堆满了眼眶，眼尾烧着一点粉红，像是墨水晕染开一样，“你...不行......我就自己来......啊”

田柾国的手指在金泰亨抱怨的时候已经进入了一个指节，轻车熟路地找到了金泰亨的敏感点，对着那处粉肉就是猛地按压，还轻轻揉了揉

金泰亨被勾的抬起了细腰，带着哭腔射了出来

金泰亨身上沾满了白色的精液，眼睛出神地盯着天花板，轻轻喘着气，嘴巴被亲的红肿，胸前的乳头又大又红，身下的小穴流着水，一副被男人疼爱惨了的样子

没等金泰亨缓过神来，田柾国就扶着他的腰把他翻了一个身，“哥，撑得住吗？”

“唔......现在撑得住，待会就不知道了”

田柾国扶着性器缓缓进入，刚进了一个头，金泰亨就撑不住了，好看的腰塌了下去，反而把那小穴更往上送了，“嗯啊......柾国......慢......点”

田柾国的大手抚上了金泰亨半勃的性器，快速套弄了几下，金泰亨爽的腰着腰

就在金泰亨还处在温柔乡的时候，田柾国一鼓作气地把整根性器送了进去，划过敏感点的时候，金泰亨呻吟着扬起了脖子，像是只天鹅一般，整个人美得不像话

田柾国的手掐着金泰亨的腰开始小幅度抽插起来，金泰亨本还想咬着手背不叫出声的，但是他不知道的是，他闭着眼睛面色潮红的样子落在田柾国的眼里总是别有一番风味的色情，田柾国像是故意的，性器总是准确无误地摩擦过敏感点

金泰亨很少哭，但总是会在性事上掉眼泪，每每田柾国做的稍微狠了一点，他都会哭的上接不接下气，带着哭腔叫床，哭着喊田柾国哥哥让田柾国慢一点

金泰亨忍不住叫了出来

“嗯哈......啊唔......田柾国...你...”

没等金泰亨说完，田柾国就附身下来贴着他的背，用手把他的头掰过去接了一个黏糊的吻

田柾国的腹肌贴着金泰亨，把他环抱在怀里，让金泰亨总有一种被荷尔蒙包围的感觉，特别喜欢

田柾国天天健身，体能自然是不能和金泰亨比，金泰亨都射了两次了，田柾国却好像还是没有要射的打算，甚至是越做越起劲

“嗯啊........呜......不做了，不做了......田柾国我不做了...”

金泰亨挣扎着想往前逃，却被田柾国拽着脚踝抓了回来，“哥，说好的今晚都听我的”

汗液顺着田柾国的额头流落在鼻尖上，满是肌肉的手臂撑在了金泰亨身侧，让金泰亨有了一种被狩猎者捕捉了的危险感

“你就......你就稍微节制一点不行吗......”金泰亨有些委屈

“嗯......不行呀哥哥”田柾国亲了亲金泰亨的背，“当初那么卖力勾引我的可是哥你呀，现在我和你做了你怎么还不开心啊，嗯？”

金泰亨一时间竟然不知道怎么回答，“那......那我能不能看着你做......”

金泰亨撒娇的时候总是会不觉得把语气放软，娇的不行，田柾国很吃他这一套

如愿看到田柾国脸的金泰亨显然是又兴奋的不行，把腿往田柾国的腰上一缠，“嗯......继续呀柾国”

正面进入虽然没有后入那么深，但总归还是有些好处的，比如可以接吻，可以舔舐乳头

田柾国的下身攻势不减，嘴上还要和金泰亨纠缠，把金泰亨所有的呻吟声都埋没在唇齿之间，只能发出细微的呜咽声

“柾国...慢点......慢点”金泰亨是真的受不住了，总觉得自己要被田柾国撞散架了一样，只好带着哭腔求饶，还想并拢腿

田柾国压着他的腿根继续抽插，“哥哥，明天巡演我抱你好不好？”田柾国亲了亲金泰亨的眼皮，他想宣誓主权

“嗯......好......”金泰亨哪能想这么多，这个时候脑袋迷迷糊糊的，田柾国说什么就是什么了

“你自己主动走过来要我抱好不好？”田柾国突然加快了下身抽插的速度，撞得金泰亨连句完整的句子都说不出了

“嗯......好......”

##

第二天的巡演上，所有粉丝都看到了，金泰亨向田柾国走来，把手放在田柾国的脖子上，田柾国就好像知道他要干什么一样一把把他抱了起来，还蹦跶了几下

堪称正泰史上一绝

巡演结束后，所有人都在weverse上讨论究竟发生了什么。就当大家都在迷惑的时候，田柾国回复了之前金泰亨回复的那个帖子

V：想他了

JUNGKOOK：下次别发评论了，直接来见我

END

**Author's Note:**

> lof：茶崽ya


End file.
